Water treatment systems generally include a skimmer mechanism that facilitates the collection of material floating on the surface of water. Conventional water skimmer mechanisms are configured to pass a skimmer blade across the surface of the water to pull floating material to a collection area, which is referred to as a “scum box” or a “scum beach.” Most conventional skimmer mechanisms have various shortcomings pertaining to adjustability of the height/elevation of the skimmer blade and pertaining to corrosion resistance. For example, metal-on-metal interface between components of conventional skimmer mechanisms, at least after a period of use, are susceptible to corrosion and/or restrict relative movement between said components.